Final Fate: Feathered Dreams and Weaving Tears
by Purgitori
Summary: A monster is said to be roaming the streets of Nintendo City, making the Smashers one less. Samus suspects Zelda, but could she just be wrapped in her own lie? Rated PG13 for future.


**This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.  
  
Copyright © 2004 by Purgitori All rights reserved.  
  
All rights reserved, including the right to reproduce this story or portions thereof in any form whatsoever. For information address kuru_kage@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Note: Hello. I'm not new here, if you might think such. Actually I have been here for many a year, but a change of name was needed, a new start, shall we say. I write purely for the entertainment of others, that means you Dear WYA (Whoever You Are). I hope you enjoy all of my stories, and I wish for you to always review. ALWAYS! Don't forget. I can't make a story any better if I can't know what you're thinking of it. Always let me know, always tell me my flaws, your likes, dislikes, or anything you think of it. No matter how short or long, each is important, even a simple period (though I would wish for more ^_^). So, enjoy my twisted mind, and it's works of art made in madness of a soul bending to the will of the Muses. Through this note I will always share my thoughts, and each time is different. Enjoy, and sorry for the long note! ^_~  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
**Chain's hang from musty walls, and shadows dance across strewn skulls among the barren floors. Moonlit eyes search the room for it's newest victim, snaking its way through mirrored frames and laughing portraits. Fresh scent drifted pleasantly sugar-covered images floating inside the figures senses. She could taste the blood now, the warmth sliding down her throat like a burning fire. Here, she sees a simple yellow rodent, half the size of its larger counterpart. Oh, you must know your prey well, shall you feed, and she knows this one well. It sends a frightened scream of electricity blazing towards her, but she whips around it and snatches its miniscule body, feasting on the sweet screams of pain and crimson rubies.**  
  
~Inside one of Nintendo City's popular bars~  
  
Fox: Sake! And don't try to trick me with that cheap stuff, Peach, I'm on to you. **Fox flicks a smile at the giggling blonde, swishing his tail, and scanning the room. Faces linger here and there, all speaking with the same voice, of the same thing. Master Hand had just announced over the city wide intercoms that a Smasher was found last night. Dead.  
  
The news struck the city straight through the heart. The death of one of their young members, Pichu, still remained unexplained. A familiar face walks up to Fox, carrying a Young Link by her side.**  
  
Zelda: Link is going to be upset with you when he finds out you tried to feed the turtle Mr. Saturn.  
  
YLink: I thought it was a turnip!  
  
Zelda: Sit down! **She points to a stool next to her, and places herself next to Fox, eyeing the little one closely** They say it's just a phase. I say that feeding giant turtles anything sticky fingers can get on to is more than just a phase.  
  
Fox: Hey Zelda! **Takes a sip of his sake and grins at Peach, thanking her** You hear?  
  
Zelda: About?  
  
YLink: He's talking about Pichu. Even I knew that.  
  
Zelda: Hush up you! **He sticks his tongue out at her, and Fox laughs heartily in the background**  
  
Fox: He's right, you know, about Pichu, that is.  
  
Zelda: Oh? Well that'll probably be the only thing today that he didn't get in trouble with. Hum?  
  
YLink: I say a giant monster ate him. Pikachu and Yoshi say that his body was nothing but a bloody pulp! **Squeals of laughter ring from his childish face as Peach hands him a glass of milk to hush the interruption**  
  
Fox: You know, you could be right about that, **Young Link's eyes grow big in delight** and who knows, you might be next. **At this, Fox let's out an evil laugh sending the young elf reeling behind Zelda's dress**  
  
Zelda: Serves you right. Really though, Fox, you should watch what you're saying around him. He's only a child.  
  
Fox: You know what they say **He takes another sip of his sake, setting the glass aside, and hopping from the stool, grabbing his gun** Where there's a will, there's a way. And I mean to find whatever killed Pichu. I sure as hell ain't going to be the next one on this "monster's" list, eh?  
  
Zelda: Yeah. **She watched him walk away, feeling YLink crawling away from his presence**  
  
Peach: He's just playing. I'm sure Pichu just died of natural causes.  
  
Zelda: Sadly, you're still living. **Taking YLink with her, she left Peach squirming in her own roots, and walked outside into the noonday sun. Immediately, the little elf dashed away to Link's house, leaving Zelda with the outsiders roaming the streets. Fox was nowhere to be seen, and YLink had hopped above housetops to get to Link's quickly. Zelda watched as Bowser made his way into the bar, smoke streaming from his molten mouth.** There's nothing to do.  
  
Samus: **Metal footsteps pad the dusty ground lightly, as it comes straying towards Zelda's unmoving path**  
  
Zelda: Hey Samus! **She waves gracefully with her gloved hand, but Samus stops.**  
  
Samus: **Even though the visor concealed her features, she glared through the tinted glass at Zelda, and Zelda could feel a prickling sensation among her sensitive flesh.**  
  
Zelda: Um. Did I do something wrong? **Zelda could hear Samus breathing heavily beneath the metal shell she held herself in** Luke, I am your father, right?  
  
Samus: **She pointed her blaster at Zelda's face, and Zelda could barely see green hair and lavender eyes that were glazed with a smoky thought of anger.** Don't mock me murderer...  
  
Zelda: **There, Samus left her silenced and confused. Blank.** Was it something I said?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I know it is truly short, and probably boring, but I want to see if a story like this is really worth keeping, or if it doesn't deserve to remain in a slot among the others.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 


End file.
